Alternative Desires
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: It's after the race, and Skun and I are headed back to Sangrar to try and figure out a new way to reunite the people of Inna. However, I'm not sure if I wanna do this anymore...But I don't know what I wanna do either...I just want to be happy, but who am I happy with...Ondai or Skun? ((A Ning story, and no it's not a love triangle...I swear to you it's not! Ning/Ondai))
1. After the Race

**A/N: Okay, I didn't mean to start yet another fanfiction, but….this idea hit me. And as much as I love to see stories involving Eva, Jordan, and even Aikka….I sort of wish there were stories that show other characters too. So, I decided I'd try to write a story that's from Ning's point of view. Why? I always liked her….umm….Well if anyone gives this a shot, I'd be glad. I can only say it's Ning, Skun, and Ondai that'll be the main characters, but the great Prince Aikka may make an appearance. Um, and there'll be Ning/Ondai, and…it'll be told from Ning's POV. This is also my first shot at writing Drama. Not much will be put in this chapter, but there will be soon. I'm not even sure where this story will go. Gee, I ramble so much, but anyways, I don't own Oban Star Racers. Enjoy…**

**Alternative Desires**

**Chapter 1 – After the Race**

The trip back to Sangrar was nothing but silence. Skun had been in her own world as she stared into the darkness that surrounded us.

I wasn't any better, but then again, that wasn't what troubled me.

My partner did, and I could tell from her position that she was in a sad state.

I could tell that she was losing any hope of finding her sister again.

We were fresh out of ideas, and the race had only wasted time that could've been spent finding a better way.

Basically, Skun and I were back to square one, but this time, I wasn't sure if she had the will to continue.

I sighed at the thought of such a sad realization.

I'd only met my partner a short while ago, and she'd changed so much….

When I met her, she had a wide, cocky grin as she proclaimed it was her goal to reunite our kind to one another, our kind from our old world, Inna.

A tired smiled formed on my lips as I recalled that silly goal. It was childish now that I thought about it.

A dream….that's all it really was.

I tried to have hope, that it still wasn't over…..We still had a chance, and I tried to keep that hope she'd sparked in me when I first met her.

I'd try to keep it alive.

I sighed and opened my mouth, "Skun?"

No response, and I frowned at that. I guess I'd try again. My partner wasn't one to ignore me…

"Skun?" I called a bit louder.

I waited a bit longer, and eventually, she did answer.

"I don't wanna talk," she hissed at me.

I flinched and gazed at the floor.

"Skun, please," I murmured, not daring to move my eyes back at her curled up body.

"Not now," she responded harshly. "I really don't wanna talk!"

I didn't reply, for her response felt like a slap to the face. It was so…unexpected.

Not once since I'd known her had she spoken to me in such a tone….and we always talked about how we felt.

Well, most of the time we did.

My stare lifted itself from the stone floor and moved to the motionless corpse in the distance.

Skun never knew of the secrets he and I shared from the very beginnings of the race.

Skun, my valuable partner, hadn't a clue that our fellow opponent, Ondai, and I had maintained a secret relationship throughout the duration of the Great Race.

Well, we did up until the last race when he told me he'd prefer to be Avatar….and then we fought.

And the next time I saw him, he was located inside his ship, dead.

Shaking my head, I looked away from him. I didn't need that now.

Truth be told, I was hopeful I'd find someone in Sangrar that could fix him, but I'd try to be logical. I was quite sure the technology wasn't as advanced as the world Ondai came from.

I inhaled some air before I attempted to stand up. The ground was so unstable though, and I nearly toppled over.

Luckily though, I managed to keep my balance by clinging to the wall. It was so stunningly dark, but my vision was adaptable to it, so it didn't hold much of a problem.

I decided to make my way to Ondai, and as soon as I did, I collapsed right next to him.

My hand wandered and rested on the cylinder that made up his body. It was difficult to keep my hand there, for his body felt so cold.

Yet I kept it there as I reminisced of our memories together.

It was so painful to think of them, but it was all I could do.

I could feel tears bursting, but I tried to contain it.

"Why did you bring that piece of junk with us?"

I froze in my spot as I wiped any visible tears away. However, I didn't know what to say.

What could I say…?

"Why did you bring _**him**_ with us?" Skun asked again.

I opened my mouth before clamping it shut.

I had no excuse to lie behind, and she knew it.

However, I could always try…

"I couldn't leave him behind," I eventually stated.

It was the truth…in a sense.

"Why?"

"Skun, you know why…No one deserves to be left there. Not even that crazy captain, Furter…." I replied.

"We have to watch out for ourselves, Ning," she countered almost immediately. "We can't care for foreigners…"

"But that was during the race…There's no point of acting so hostile after the race is over. It's best to move on, and not hold grudges," I tried to reason with her. She knew I was right, but if only she'd agree with me….

She didn't say anything to me afterwards, but I heard a shift in the room.

'I guess she's thinking,' I thought to myself as I returned to giving Ondai my attention.

He looked so terrible….

"Oh Ondai," I whispered. "I'll get you fixed. I promise you I will, and when I do, maybe…maybe…oh, who am I kidding myself…"

I stirred in my seat again as I brought his head to my lap and left it resting it there.

I stroked the metal that made up his face as I kept my eyes glued, hoping for any sign of life, even though I knew he was long gone.

"Sis," Skun called me again.

I immediately stared away from him and into the darkness.

"Yeah, Skun?"

"…..I guess you have a point…but…" She stopped, and I waited. "I guess we'll try to help Ondai, but afterwards, that's it. We need to keep searching for an alternative. I need to find her. I need to find my little sister."

A smile formed on my lips as she said this, "Okay, sis…and I'm sure we'll find your sister. She has to be somewhere in the galaxy."

"Unless…"

"Unless nothing, Skun. We'll find her. I promise you that," As I said those last words, a bright light began to appear in the dim room.

As this happened, I could see Skun's features clearly, and I knew she'd been crying.

However, with me being able to see her, she was able to see me as well.

And when she saw Ondai's head on my lap, she only gave me a direct questioning stare.

"Come on, Skun!" I yelled as I stood up and hoisted the robot's body over my shoulder. "We're almost arriving to Sangrar."

She gave a small smile and tried to prepare for our arrival, but I could see she was visibly upset.

I could see she was wondering why I had our former opponent's head in my lap.

And I knew she was going to question for me it later. I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading it, and sorry if it's kind of mehh? I'm not even quite sure if I got Ning and Skun right….uhh…Well, I'm not quite sure when I'll be updating this since this is a side project, but whatever. Thank you! Leave a review if you want (And any constructive criticism I guess lol.) Anyways, peace! :D **


	2. Looking for the Genius

**A/N: So, about two months later, I decide to update. Oops. Anyways, I don't own Oban Star Racers, and enjoy!**

**Alternative Desires**

**Chapter 2 – Looking for the "Genius" **

Skun and I found ourselves on Sangrar once more.

It wasn't that much of a difference than when the first time we came here though.

However, I suppose it still felt kind of awkward when we walked into the village where the races had been hosted.

Of course, everyone stared at us as if they were anticipating us to start attacking the place. Skun looked annoyed, but I only concentrated on shifting Ondai's body from shoulder to shoulder for when he got too heavy to carry.

We continued walking until we entered a small inn at the outskirts of the town.

Skun entered it, and I followed after. The door closed with a silent slam, and an old alien spun around to meet us.

"Oh hi the-" he fell silent. "Greetings, um how may I help you?"

"We'd like to have a room," responded Skun as she stalked up to him and placed her hands on the counter. "And I'd like if you could give us one now."

"S-sure."

"Great," said Skun with a smirk as she retrieved a small bag. She opened it and handed him several coins.

He looked at them briefly before gazing up at her. In a timid voice, he said, "I can't take this, ma'am.

Skun cocked an eyebrow, "And why not? It's money."

"Well…yes, but I've never seen these before!"

"They're from Inna. You know the planet that got destroyed during a natural disaster? Consider it an artifact if you will."

"From I-Inna you say?"

"Yes. Now will you take it?"

"Of course!"

Skun grinned, "Glad you see it my way. Now which room can we stay in?"

"Oh y-yes. I almost forgot in my excitement, hehe," he turned around from us briefly, did who knows what, faced us once more, and pulled out a key.

"The room to your left is open. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like!"

"Thanks, Gramps," responded Skun as she swiped it from him and walked off. "Come on, Ning. I'm pretty beat."

"Of course, sis," I replied and followed after her, carrying the robotic body.

We entered the room, and Skun closed the door behind us.

"I almost forgot how annoying the aliens from Sangrar can be. They're so greedy too," She commented as she made her way to one of the beds and sat down on it.

"I agree," I replied as I set Ondai down by my bed and took a seat on the rather soft mattress.

"It's been so long since I've been in a bed," my partner remarked as she decided to lie down. "…Well, I guess we should get some sleep. I'm pretty tired…"

"Yeah," I said, too exhausted to make any attempt at a real conversation. "Good night."

"Good night."

And with that, we fell asleep, pushing our worries and goals out of our heads momentarily.

* * *

The streets of the small village was decorated with several shops and stands as aliens walked around, completing any errands they had that day.

I, myself, had one thing on my list, and that was finding someone who could fix Ondai. I'd pass several shops, but as expected, none knew any idea of what Ondai was or how they could fix him.

I was starting to give up by then, but the last mechanic told me to try this guy on the other side of town.

According to some, he was some genius that knew everything about futuristic technology.

I suppose it could work, but my only issue about this genius was where he could be found. Basically, I had to travel all the way from one side of the town to the other. I guess it's a good thing this village isn't that big.

Maybe, Skun can find someone that has seen some of us recently. That would be good news for our quest.

I yawned and tried recalling the directions I had been given previously. The guy did say to keep going straight until I saw some docks, and there are some docks over there.

Next, I had to go right. I turned my body to the needed direction and kept going.

This area was quite nice if you thought about it. It was sunny, lively, and if you ignored the occasional dark glance people would give you, you could actually have a nice time.

Of course, I wasn't here to have a nice time, but to revive some robot that should have been over at Oban. Then again, it was my choice to take him with me...

I stopped in my tracks as I examined several of the nicely aligned shops.

"The guy said it would be the last one down...and it would say 'Jaits Mol' in whatever language the Sangrarians speak here," I spoke to myself.

I finally found the last shop, and with what little Sangrarian I knew, mainly letters, I was able to spell out "Jaits Mol."

That must be it. I began to head over but quickly stopped as I placed Ondai down. I forgot how heavy that blue tin can is.

I quickly took a break to let my body rest for a bit before I feebly picked up the robot and headed over.

Hopefully, this guy would know what to do.

I really hoped he would know.

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes. However, I'm still planning out on how Ondai's revival will be. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want.**


End file.
